


The Things You Lost

by epersonae



Series: The Director [14]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Regret, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Lucretia considers how she got to this point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not set at any particular time, although in my mind it's either during Suffering Game or Reunion Tour.

You look at the painting behind your desk, and you don't need to dispel an enchantment to see the other figures in the painting. The dead and the forgotten, the ones you made forget. You can see your younger face, too, the one you lost in Wonderland.

You lost so much more than 20 years in Wonderland, more than the sacrifices on the wheel. You lost the last of the girl who boarded the Starblaster, the girl who wanted to save everything to history. The girl who was open to the whole universe. The girl who had friends. The girl who loved.

You had thought you could do it alone. You had thought that if you did it on your own, it might go right this time finally. Those liches -- a pair of undead glamoured twins, like a cruel joke reminding you of the true friends you'd lost or forsaken -- they taught you better. You would never do this alone.

But neither could you trust again. You couldn't feed that girl to a voidfish, but you could pretend she didn't exist. For now, anyway. As long as you didn't look too often.

And yet -- you'd put this painting here, even with its enchantment a reminder. Like everything else you'd forced a universe to forget: you would always know.


End file.
